


The Nicest Place in the Universe

by bowtieowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just that, Neck Kissing, Post-Season/Series 06, shiro is piloting black, you just have to roll with that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/bowtieowl
Summary: Shiro and Keith end up flying Black after a mission. Everyone is in a mood and whining a lot. Keith thinks their time could be put to better use.





	The Nicest Place in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwild/gifts).



> The epitome of plot bunny. Because [merwild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwild/pseuds/Merwild) mentioned neck kisses in a reply to me on twitter and that Shiro loves when Keith kisses his neck to the point where it becomes hard for him to talk. So then this happened.

"I still don't get why we couldn't all bring our own lions," Hunk whines into the com. "Who is afraid of yellow? It's the nicest of colors. Like sunshine. Or mac'n'cheese…"

 

"You wouldn't like it that much if it was a color of mourning," Allura chimes in. It was her idea to go in only with Green, Black and Blue. Their short impromptu mission has made them land on a planet almost entirely made up of seas and rain forests. The people there freaked out when they saw Red and didn’t behave much better with Hunk's yellow lion. They've heard about Voltron, they claimed, but they didn't expect big death monsters.

 

Leaving the brighter lions behind, they were forced to split up for what eventually turned into an evacuation mission. During their two days on the planet, everything was fine, but everyone is tired now and it shows in the constant complaining on their way to the other lions.

 

With an annoyed sigh, Keith turns off their com. "You would think they'd have better things to do than to whine?"

 

Shiro seems amused by Keith's frustration and his smile almost makes the situation better. Almost.

 

"What better things would they have to do?" Shiro asks innocently, his eyes on the instruments of the lion.

 

"Well…" Keith wraps his arms around Shiro from behind and pecks his cheek. "I can think of a thing or two."

 

"Then maybe we should do those," Shiro sighs and angles his head just a little bit.

 

"You're so predictable." Keith straightens up again, but only to come around the pilot's chair and sit down in Shiro's lap. They look at each other for a long moment before Keith reaches up to cup his boyfriend's face. He nuzzles into Shiro's neck, breathing in his scent before he kisses the tender skin right under his ear. Keith knows it's one of his favorite spots. "You should really get out of the gear…"

 

Shiro seems hesitant. "I don't know. What if something happens?"

 

Keith kisses Shiro again, this time his lips. There is nothing playful about this, like before. It's hungry, their hot breath mingling and Keith's heart is beating faster when they pull apart. He knows Shiro's is too and a laugh escapes him when the eagerness on Shiro's face is followed by a clumsy attempt to get out of his armor.

 

"Let me help," Keith says and pulls on the breastplate until it comes off. He doesn't wait to unzip Shiro's jacket to uncover his collar bones and he continues where he left off. There's something about this. When Shiro's giddiness shifts, slowly, every time Keith finds another spot on his neck. It's like he always tries to stay in control of his body. His shoulders are always squared, his muscles always tense. Like Shiro's will has to keep it in line.

 

Except when Keith makes him relax. Then he softens. And Keith doesn't have to ask any questions to understand. Shiro trusts him to take care of him. And even though that's something that comes naturally for Keith, he still takes some pride in it. Because he's the only one. He's the only one Shiro relaxes his shoulders for like this. He's the only one he closes his eyes for. He's the only one that can make Shiro's lips part not just in desire but bliss.

 

Keith finds a spot he's sure will always be covered by Shiro's clothes and he starts to suck the skin between his teeth. Shiro drags air in between his teeth, making almost a hissing sound that makes Keith smile. He licks over the spot and then pulls away to look at his masterpiece. He pokes it and grins. "Mine."

 

Shiro laughs. "You look really proud of yourself right now."

 

"I am," Keith says with a smile. "I should take a picture of this."

 

"And show it around?"

 

"Nah-uh." Keith brushes his thumb over the hickey. "For personal use only."

 

Shiro laughs again when the lion's com starts to beep. The line is still closed and Shiro opens it, making sure to keep the camera turned off. "Hey, guys."

 

"You were suddenly gone," Pidge's voice comes in. "We just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

 

Keith rolls his eyes and Shiro squeezes his thigh to calm him down. "Everything's okay. Keith just wanted to tell me so- oh…"

 

Mid-sentence, Keith decided to rather ignore everyone else and focus on what's really important – Shiro's neck.

 

What he didn't expect was that his boyfriend is rendered speechless by it.

 

"Shiro?" Pidge asks. "I didn't catch that last part… Are we sure the system is working? Hold on, let me check."

 

"Hm?"

 

Keith shifts, his hands wandering back up. This time he clasps his boyfriend's neck so that Shiro can rest his head while Keith keeps trying to find other spots. For future reference.

 

"The com is working," Pidge's voice sounds again. "I don't know what's wrong."

 

"I… That's… Yes."Shiro is stammering at this point and Keith looks up to find him blushing. "Works."

 

Keith shakes his head and turns off the com once more. "We got at least three and a half minutes before they'll try again."

 

"Yes," Shiro just breathes, but he's already exposing his neck again. "A few minutes."

 

Keith smiles. He knows that Shiro loves this, but he hasn't been aware how much. Not this point. "You like that, huh?"

 

He goes back to kissing, his face tucked completely in the curve of Shiro's neck. It must be the nicest place in the universe. His nose brushes against a spot and Shiro sighs so Keith wanders up to kiss it.

 

"That's… You're… Hm. Mhm." Shiro is just mumbling at this point and Keith finally pulls away to look at him. He has his eyes closed for a moment longer before he blinks them open, smiling happily at Keith. "You know me so well." 

 

"Let's just be glad I do," Keith says and pecks the corner of Shiro's lips. "Because I wouldn't be able to find out anything in your current state, Mr. Eloquent."

 

Shiro blushes again and drops his gaze. He's letting out a small chuckle. "Sorry."

 

"Oh no," Keith says and this time he kisses the tip of Shiro's nose. "No apologizing for that."

 

Shiro seems to think something through before putting the lion on auto-pilot to wrap his arms around Keith and presses their lips together. This is something he'll never really get enough of. To be kissed by Shiro. Wanted. Held. They lose themselves in each other for a moment until suddenly the control panel flares up and Pidge's face appears right before them, her expression turning from curious to shocked.

 

"Oh my God, you're… That's…"

 

Keith just crosses his arms, glaring at her while Shiro puts his hands back on the lion's controls. "We were just… Did you hack into my system?"

 

"I wanted to make sure everything is okay!" Pidge tries to defend herself.

 

"We're flying right in front of you," Keith grinds out and then – for the third time – turns off the com. He turns around to Shiro and takes a deep breath.

 

"Let's see it positive," Shiro tries cautiously.

 

"How?" Keith asks. "She just cockblocked us."

 

"No, she didn't," Shiro whispers and puts his arms back around his waist. "She's gonna make sure nobody's going to try to reach us now."

 

Keith can feel his eyes widen. "You mean…"

 

"You said you could think of one or two things to do except whining," Shiro says with a smug smile. "You showed me the first… Onto the second?"


End file.
